Mía (RivaMika OneShot)
by Rusbell
Summary: "Jodidos sus movimientos, jodidas las beldades que cincelaban su anatomía y jodido yo por creerme dueño de una maldita bailarina de pole dance."


**Mía**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No eran los tragos de whisky los que me quemaban la boca y garganta, sino la exquisitez del sabor de esa piel que me era utópica. No la tocaba ni la oía y aun así sentía su textura en mis manos y su voz me aturdía al resonar dentro de mi cabeza, muy por encima de la música absurdamente ensordecedora que todo hacía retumbar. Allí, rodeado de ese montón de imbéciles que compartían mi misma razón de ser y estar, era uno más. Uno más de esos tantos que no conseguían apartar la vista de su cuerpo ni siquiera para pestañear.

Aquel tubo de metal que se erguía sobre la barra era el alcahuete que hacía posible las maniobras que nos mantenía bajo el yugo de un embeleso que iba más allá de la perfección en que efectuaba sus movimientos o de los estragos hormonales que ocasionaba con ellos. No había alguien en ese mísero bar que no estuviese encadenado con gruesos grilletes a algún punto de la longitud de sus tersas piernas, a la redondez de sus glúteos expuestos sin pudor, a las preciosísimas facciones que pese a mostrarse serias irradiaban sensualidad, o a la delicadeza de ese cuello de cisne que yo me moría por morder. Su pálida tez se teñía con los colores neón emitidos por las pantallas a sus espaldas mientras bailaba con aire ausente, sin reparar en los cretinos que le lanzaban dinero o le abucheaban asquerosas sandeces, montada en unos tacones de aguja de proporciones inconcebibles, con su corto cabello suelto meneándose al compás que marcaba y las uñas pintadas de rojo, poniendo el mundo de cabeza cada vez que se le ocurría subir o bajar, girar o lo que sea. Bailaba estupendo, sí, era alucinante e innegable. Pero la verdad es que ella poseía el poder de poner el jodido mundo de cabeza con el simple hecho de respirar.

Era la única arriba del escenario porque el universo y el aliento de todos los presentes le pertenecían. Nosotros éramos suyos y ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

—No se haga ilusiones y mejor fíjese en otra. Las posibilidades de liarse con esa son casi nulas —me sugirió el barman sirviéndome el quinto trago de la noche, logrando desviar mi atención por primera vez desde que el show comenzó. Se tomó el atrevimiento de proseguir al atisbar el resquicio de curiosidad que despertó en mí—. Se dice que es muy selectiva y excesivamente costosa. Algunos rumoran, sin embargo, que es exclusiva para el dueño del lugar.

—¿Tan bien folla?

—Por el precio, es deducible que sí —alegó encogiéndose de hombros, dándose a la tarea de sacarle lustre a una copa por ausencia de pedidos. El resto estaba demasiado ocupado visualizando el espectáculo como para desperdiciar unos instantes en aproximarse a ordenar algo. En esos segundos de mudez, me cuestioné fugazmente cuántos llegaban allí queriendo comprarla a como diese lugar—. Solo unos pocos afortunados tienen la dicha de averiguarlo.

Perdí la noción de cuánto más bebí mientras me extraviaba en ella, imaginándomela desnuda conmigo hundido en medio de esos maliciosos muslos que cada tanto se abrían en plan de hacer delirar a todo aquel que no estuviese en condiciones de obtener ni una mínima probada de ese paraíso quimérico para los simples mortales.

 _Mocosa de mierda._

Jodidos sus movimientos, jodidas las beldades que cincelaban su anatomía y jodido yo por creerme dueño de una maldita bailarina de pole dance.

Aguardé por un espacio de tiempo que tampoco medí hasta que su presentación finalizó, para abandonar entonces el rincón de la barra que había estado ocupando hasta ese momento. Me escabullí por una puerta desprovista de vigilancia y apta solo para el personal autorizado en el cual yo no figuraba y me planté a esperar nuevamente con la certeza de que vendría en mi dirección. Con ella era muy paciente, aunque la paciencia no circulase ni por asomo en mi lista de cualidades. Era paciente y seguro como el cazador que se considera invicto incluso desde antes de ir tras su presa.

Un amago de sonrisa terció la estoicidad de mi expresión al escuchar el eco de sus pasos rebotar en las angostas paredes del corredor en cuestión.

—No pareces muy contenta de verme —me mofé una vez se hubo detenido frente a mí. Se cruzó de brazos, severa, lanzándome una letal mirada que me habría consumido sin piedad de no haber sido inmune a su veneno.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso he importunado algo?

—Vas a causarme un problema si sigues burlando así la seguridad.

—Problemas me causas tú a mí cuando se te ocurre exhibir tus nalgas así. ¿No te aprieta esa miniatura de tanga? —ignoré su fruncida de ceño y me aventuré a dejar caer mi mirada como cascada hacia sus piernas. Allí también la mordería, me juré en mis adentros, luego de besarlas hasta el cansancio—. Me han comentado que te acuestas con tu jefe. ¿Es cierto eso?

Recostó uno de sus hombros de la pared, otorgándome el beneficio de la duda a través de un prolongado silencio que le divertía. En ocasiones se me dificultaba leerla y ella disfrutaba de tenerme a la expectativa de su proceder.

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Es tu novio?

—No —pasó sus dedos por su pelo, peinándolo hacia atrás. Me observaba a la cara y yo en cambio contemplaba esa parte de la tela de su suéter en que se notaban las siluetillas de los piercings que perforaban sus pezones. La muy descarada ni brasier usaba—, pero me gusta. Me ha invitado a cenar esta noche.

—Hmn.

No retrocedió cuando me aproximé, ni se opuso a mi voluntad de colar una de mis manos bajo su polera, ni tampoco se ofendió ante mi atrevimiento de acariciarle el vientre. Se mantuvo sumisa a las caricias que le impartí a lo largo de su cintura y costillas, erizándose al contacto y mordiéndose los labios por el coraje que le ocasionaba no tener la gallardía de rechazarme de buenas a primeras como a todos los demás.

—¿Él te lo hace como yo? —murmuré acomodando ambas manos debajo de sus senos; no me fue necesario arrebatarle el suéter para saber que estaban ubicadas justo sobre los tatuajes que muy pocos habían de conocer—. ¿Tiene la decencia de hacerte temblar, al menos?

—Me lo hace mejor que tú.

—¿Si? —siseé quedito rozando su quijada con la punta de mi nariz. La gran diferencia de estura definida por sus tacones me brindó un fácil acceso a su cuello, donde deposité una seguidilla de besos húmedos que llegó a sus clavículas. El irregular subir y bajar de su pecho era sinónimo del efecto que poco a poco iba causando en ella—. Mentirosa —susurré en su oído, juntando nuestras mejillas y presionándome contra su cuerpo con una de mis piernas puesta entre las suyas—. Si así fuese habrías corrido a por él en vez de estar aquí, dejándote hacer por mí.

—Eres un cretino —jadeó estremeciéndose por la frialdad de mi tacto palpando la tibieza de las coronas rosáceas de mis anhelos. Enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos para jalonearlo al sentirme juguetear con el par de aretes que los adornaban—. Eres un egoísta, un imbécil, un arrogante…

—El imbécil cretino egoísta y arrogante al que le perteneces —gruñí ronco y autoritario, alzando mis orbes para encararla—. Así que olvídate de la cena y del bastardo de tu jefe porque hoy te largas conmigo.

Mikasa me propinó un empujón que no me alejó ni un palmo, de pronto cabreada. Debía esforzarse más si pretendía desprenderme de sí misma.

—¿Has olvidado tú que ha pasado un maldito mes desde la última vez que te dignaste a buscarme?

—Me pediste que no te buscase nunca más.

—Tú no eres de los que obedecen. Podría apostarlo todo a que has vuelto solo porque te sangra el orgullo al pensar que estoy revolcándome con alguien más.

—Tch, volví porque eres mía y eso me da el derecho de aparecer cuando me plazca. Eres mía aunque te guste otro, aunque duermas con él, aunque afirmes que en realidad eres de nadie. Serás mía y solo mía _siempre_. ¿Lo entiendes?

Me miró largamente, permitiéndome llevar mis inquietas manos a su espalda. Rocé entonces la silueta de su espina dorsal con las yemas y descendí hasta arribar a sus nalgas. Su firmeza y redondez me enloquecían.

—Apártate.

—¿Para irte con él?

—Para buscar mis cosas y largarme contigo, enano infeliz.

No entendíamos las razones que nos imantaban al contrario.

No entendía por qué regresaba ni por qué Mikasa nunca podía resistirse a quedar atrapada entre mis brazos. No obstante, sucedía siempre y era tan fuerte que ni el tiempo nos curaba del interminable círculo vicioso en que giraba nuestra relación. Alcohol, risas, sexo, peleas, distanciamientos y reencuentros. Entonces, al alcanzar ese punto, se repetía el proceso.

—Apresúrate —le ordené al soltarla—, que me urge que bailes solo para mí.

Estábamos presos el uno en el otro y yo sospechaba que así sería por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Esa era nuestra condena. La mía, por haberme obsesionado con una criatura indomable y la suya, por haberse enamorado de un cretino como yo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? De corazón espero que bien. :)**

 **Esta idea estuvo atrapada en mi cabeza desde hace un año, aproximadamente. Moría por escribirla, pero siendo honesta no sabía cómo moldearla. Sin embargo, por mera casualidad unos días atrás escuché una canción que me ayudó a darle el sentido que quería y sin más me puse manos a la obra, no queriendo desaprovechar el golpe de inspiración. Les reto a que adivinen cuál canción es, hahaha. Pista: es bien marginal y atrevida, lol. La tienen bastante fácil, chiquillos.**

 **El vídeo que me hizo imaginar a Mikasa como bailarina de pole dance pueden buscarlo en Youtube, se llama "go fuck yourself" de Two Feet. Les recomiendo -y ruego- que lo vean, así sabrán con exactitud cómo es el escenario en que se desarrolla y cómo es que Mikasa baila. Incluí también el vestuario de la bailarina original, de verdad me gustó mucho hasta eso.**

 **Como dato curioso adicional, les comparto que escribí esto pensando que los otros dos personajes que aparecen eran Jean (como el barman) y Erwin (como el jefe). No pregunten por qué, pero así fue jaja. Sin embargo, yo les quise dejar de incógnito para que ustedes mismos decidieran quiénes ocuparían esos roles. Pongan a volar a su imaginación.**

 **Mucha cháchara por hoy. Me despido esperando que el OS haya sido de su completo agrado.**

 **Cuídense mucho, los quiero. ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
